The present invention relates to a doll.
Many different dolls are known in the art and used by children for amusing and educational purposes. One of the main purposes of having a doll is to give a child the possession of a human-like toy which gradually generates deep attachment between the child and the doll. The warmer the relationship between the child and the doll, the better is the educational and humane value of the doll. It is also important that the doll imitates a real human being by reaction to environmental factors or irritants, similar to the human reactions, for example reaction to sharp increase or decrease of temperature, high level of noise, smoking etc. It is also important if the doll reacts to rocking similarly to a child which is rocked to sleep. The greater is the resemblance of the doll to a human being, the higher is its attractiveness for a child.